One Rainy Night
by Jovianokami
Summary: AU; A stormy night brings up unwanted memories that leads to heated agurments between two lovers and confession is made. Waring: Graphic sex


_**Author's Note: This is a one-shot story set in an alternate world where Feral is female and not the Chief Enforcer and the SWAT Kats don't exist. I just wanted to try something completely new, hope you all like it. Ulyferal did the beta work. Thanks you so much, Ulyferal!**  
_

The sky above Megakat city was thick with dark, foreboding clouds. Lightning lashed out, blasting the sky with bright flashes, followed by the deep rumbling of thunder. Rain fell heavily onto the world below, soaking and refreshing the parched ground.

In a high rise apartment building, on the seven floor, the center apartment was as dark and gloomy as the sky outside. Laying on a long couch, a dark furred she-kat with long black hair and gold eyes stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. Her ears picked up the sound of the rain slapping against her windows and the low boom of the thunder. Every now and then a flash of lightning would light up the room.

A phone rested on the coffee table beside the couch. Into the noise of the storm, it suddenly rang stridently, demanding attention. She barely glanced at it. After the fifth ring, the answering machine came on and a, now familiar message, spat out.

"Una! I know you're there! Please pick up! We need to talk!" A deep, gruff voice pleaded. Una's only response was to roll over and flatten her ears to her head.

"Fine, if you won't talk to me on the phone then I'll just have to come there and make you talk to me." He finally said, angrily then hung up.

Una only sighed at that statement. She closed her eyes and curled her body into a ball of misery. She knew her ex was serious about wanting to talk to her. He was a very stubborn tom and when he put his mind to something, he never let anything stop him until he got want he wanted.

Naturally, it was that singular trait that had caught her attention about him in the first place along with his cocky attitude, both on and off the job.

Chance Furlong was just four years her junior with sandy colored fur marked by brown stripes, a mop of blond hair, only a few inches shorter than her in height and he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

He was a very muscular tom with a broad chest and well defined abs. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his powerful frame. He was a Captain in the enforcers and considered the best pilot of the decade.

As for her, she had the height on him, but only by a few inches......five foot ten without heels. She was well built in a graceful, athletic way that few she-kats possessed. She prided herself on how toned and muscular her body was after years of martial arts training. However, if there was one thing about her she didn't care for it was the curves she couldn't eradicate no matter how much she trained. Those curves had the annoying way of attracting many a males admiring look.

Most she-kats would think that was an asset but she only found it annoying. She wanted someone who liked her mind, not just her body. So it was a surprise to find a male who did like her for who she was and treated her with respect.

It was some months ago while she was doing her job as a Crime Scene Investigator and had been processing a disaster scene left by Dark Kat, when she'd met him. She had been answering Chief Enforcer Anders questions when she spotted the tabby standing nearby with his best friend, Jake Clawson.

When he saw she was looking at him, he gave her a cocky smile and come hither look. She rolled her eyes. She knew his type, a she-kat's wet dream and he knew it. One who usually bedded a fem then moved on to the next......a real heartbreaker. She snubbed him immediately.

She smirked to herself as she saw, from the corner of her eye, a frown of surprise cross his face. 'Serves him right.......hunt somewhere else guy.' Was her derisive thought as she returned to her work.

But, unfortunately for her, the snub only made him more interested in her. Before she knew it, he was everywhere......at her work in the CSI labs of Enforcer Headquarters.......off duty, trailing her to her home and places she liked to frequent. Nothing put him off until she finally relented and agreed to one date.

To her amazement, Chance turned out to be a fun and interesting tom. This lead to many more dates and gradually they grew very close. But even as they became more involved, Una couldn't shake her fear that one day the tabby tom would hurt her. She just couldn't accept completely that he would be always honest and trustworthy. Her past had taught her otherwise.

An adulterous father who cheated on her mother with a new she-kat every few weeks, despite her pleading for him to stop. Her father's constant affairs and her mother's pain and depression due to his neglect of his mate and kitten had caused Una to keep male's at an arm's distance. Her distrust of males only worsened as she grew into her teens. Her mother had died young and her father wasted no time taking a new mate.......one of his many mistresses.

During that tumultuous time, Una rebelled against her father. She did everything she could to make his life as miserable as he had made her mothers. She picked fights at school, ignoring her step mother's wishes, disrespecting both her father and his mate, and going out at all hours of the night. Finally, her father had had enough and sent her off to boarding school.

By then Her stepmother was now pregnant and Una was glad to get away. She wanted nothing to do with a step-sibling. She never visited them during holidays or summer break and they never asked her to. The first time she ever met her half-brother was during her own graduation. After that, she stayed away from her family and attended college then went into her new job without once seeing any of them again except once and that was during her half-brother's wedding.

She remembered he had the same brown fur as her but with brown eyes and was a few inches shorter then her. They only spoke a few times but she never encouraged any other closeness with him that is until one day a she-kat came to her door. The vibrant she-kat said her name was Felina Feral and that Una was her aunt. She was a very forward she-kat with the same family coloring except for a startling white streak through her black hair.

Felina had told her that she had joined the enforcers and had wanted to meet the aunt no one wanted to talk about. Una was taken aback by this female and, at first, kept her at a distance but Felina wasn't someone you could just push away as the young she-kat made a determined effort to get her aunt to accept her. It took time but Una finally allowed her close and they'd formed a close family connection by the time Chance had dropped into her life.

But all that changed a few months later. "I'm so stupid! I knew letting anyone into my heart would get me hurt. I've gotten exactly what I deserved for trusting those two." Una moaned aloud into the quiet room.

She turned around on the sofa again, laying flat on her back with her arm laying across her forehead, her golden eyes staring at the ceiling again. Her mind unwillingly drifted back to that moment when she'd overheard some co-workers talking.

The conversation was about how close Chance Furlong and Felina Feral were becoming. At first Una simply brushed off the comment. The pair often worked together since they were both pilots and their jobs naturally crossed. Chance being the older officer had taken Felina under his wing when she received a lot of heat for being the first female enforcer. He helped her, acting as a buffer between hot headed males and her as she learned her job.

But as time went on the malicious gossip got more graphic and pointed. It was becoming hard to ignore. It began to affect how she behaved around Chance. She perceived him as being more aloof, not touching her as much, not as many hugs or kisses not realizing it was she who was causing the separation.

As Chance seemed to spend more and more time with Felina and, seemingly, less with her, her issues of distrust began to rear their ugly head. Her thoughts were filled with the things her father had done to her mother. She began to push Chance away even more. He became confused and bewildered by her behavior but still tried to get her to open up to him but by this time she was no longer listening. Una was already suspicious of just what Chance was doing with Felina.

Then one day, her coworkers told her directly something that shocked her to the core and solidified her fears. A rumor was circulating that Chance had asked Felina to be his mate and that they were sleeping together.

Despite her own suspicions, Una couldn't bring herself to believe this. She took off from her offices in the basement and headed for the flight line. Flashing her badge allowed her into the pilot's prep area. As she searched for Chance, she reached the doors to the crew lounge and heard two voices. She halted, hesitating outside the door and overheard a conversation that shattered her heart.

"Oh, Chance it's beautiful!" Felina's voice rang out in pleased excitement.

"Thanks, Felina. I'm glad you approve. It took me two weeks to find just the right one." Chance said, pride and pleasure filling his voice.

"Well you did a great job. It's perfect!" Felina assured him, obvious warmth in her voice.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that......" Chance said.

Tears beginning to fall from her eyes, Una couldn't bear to hear anymore and raced away, leaving the two unaware that she'd been there. 'It had to be true, what everyone said about them, it had to be true.......oh god.....how stupid was I.' She moaned as she returned to her office and closed her door to keep anyone from seeing her tears.

When quitting time came, she hurriedly left the building before either Felina or Chance could talk to her. At home, she paced around trying to calm herself enough to call Chance and break off their relationship. It took her a while but finally she picked up the phone and when she heard his voice she immediately told him she didn't want to see him anymore then hung up on him.

She never told him about the rumors or the conversation she'd overheard. Less than an hour later, he began to badger her with constant phone calls, leaving messages that alternated between demands then begging for her to talk to him. She ignored them all.

When she went to work the next day, he called her leaving messages on her machine or with others to give to her. Still she ignored him. Felina had even tried to see her to find out what was going on but Una found a way to avoid her by taking a new homicide case she'd just gotten.

She managed to keep them at bay for more than a week but now it was Saturday, the day was as gloomy as she felt and here he was calling her again and again. To get away from the constant harassment, she left the apartment for lunch then later for dinner but still he called.

It was now late evening and the storm was going strong. Una sighed and sat up from the couch and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only past eight-thirty but decided to go to bed since staying up had no appeal. She got up and treaded silently to her bedroom. She flicked her bed lamp on then undressed then headed for the bathroom.

She turned on the shower then stepped into the gradually warming water. She let it flow over her body, her head drooping. The water turned her fur even darker. She simply stood there until the water began to cool and only then did she quickly wash up and get out to dry.

She stared at the dryer and decided she didn't want to use it and would allow her fur to air dry. She wrapped a towel around her then grabbed another one to dry her hair. She stepped into the bedroom while rubbing her hair briskly. When a particularly bright flash of lightning lit up her room, she looked up for a moment and saw the one Kat she hadn't wanted to see.

"How dare you!" Una snarled angrily, dropping the first towel and tightening the one around her body.

"We need to talk." Chance said tautly. His eyes angry and hurt as he leaned against the wall of her bedroom.

"There's nothing for us to talk about, Furlong." She growled.

"The hell there isn't! I thought things were going so well between us and then, out of the blue, I get a call from you saying you want to end things! I want to know why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked tightly, trying to hold onto his temper.

Una snorted, "You do anything wrong? Perish the thought." She said sarcastically.

Chance straightened. Her behavior was confusing and making him even angrier. "What is wrong with you? Why the sarcasm? If I've done something to upset you then I expect you to tell me not act like this." He demanded, moving closer to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Furlong. Now get out before I call the Enforcers and tell them you broke in. I don't think that would look good on your record." She said flatly moving away from him.

"The hell there's nothing wrong! You're calling me by my last name. So don't tell me you're not angry about something I did. I want to know what it is and I'm not leaving until you tell me!" He snapped hotly.

Una didn't want to discuss what she'd heard. She just wanted him gone from her life. Sighing tirededly, she said, "Go home, Furlong. I don't want to discuss anything with you now or ever again."

"No." Chance said firmly.

"What?" She blinked at him. He was being very stubborn and she didn't know how to respond to it.

"I said no. Not until we have this.....whatever it is.......brought out into the open."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes....there....is! As your boyfriend, I have every reason to demand to know why you have suddenly decided to break off our relationship. You owe me that much." Chance said, his voice rising as he began to lose his temper.

She couldn't take anymore of his persistence. Her own anger rising, she snapped at him, "Fine! You want to know what's going on? Everyone's talking about you and Felina.....about how cozy the two of you have been getting."

"What?!" He blurted in shock.

"You heard me. It's all over the building about you two. I kept silent hoping what I was hearing was a lie but then I heard the two of you and I couldn't ignore it anymore. But still I hoped you would have the guts to at least tell me about it but you never did!" She snarled furiously.

"Tell you what?" Chance asked in confusion, still trying to grasp what she was on about.

"Oh please! You're not going to try and play innocent now? I'm not stupid!" Una yelled at him.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're going on about! What is it Felina and I have been doing to upset you like this?" He asked.

"Stop it!" She nearly shrieked. "I can't forgive what you two did behind my back. I don't want to see either of you again!"

Chance lunged at her and pinned her against the wall. "Una, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Spit it out! Stop talking in riddles!" He demanded, fury in his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Everyone has said you two are engaged and sleeping together! There now I've said it! Deny that!" She screamed at him.

Chance's eyes dilated with shock. "What?!You actually think Felina and I......Where the hell did you hear that......who told you such lies?" He shouted gripping her wrists in a painful hold.

"Lies? Oh right.....like I'll believe that. It doesn't matter who told me! It's over between us, but don't except me to show up for your wedding day!" She shrieked in his face. "Let me go!"

"They are lies! I can't believe you would actually believe that crap! I thought you knew me better then that!" Chance snarled.

"I thought I did too but it seems I was wrong! Now leave before I call the Enforcers!" Una said, her voice dropping to a hiss as she shoved him off her and turned to use her phone on her bedside table.

"Una, wait!" Chance said, snatching her again by one wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Una said, trying to get the sandy tom to let go.

"No!" Chance said, yanking her toward him and taking hold of her other wrist.

Instantly, she moved toward him and flipped his body over hers to land hard on the floor. She heaved for breath, standing naked, having lost the towel in the scuffle.

He was stunned only for an instant before reaching out and snatching her feet out from under her. She landed on her back but came up with her unsheathed claws and raked his arms. He yowled but ducked under her striking fingers and grabbed her by the waist, heaving her up and dumping her onto the bed.....hard. The air woofed out of her lungs.

Before he could drop down on top of her, she rolled and nearly made it off the bed before he managed to drag her back and pressed his body down over her. Hissing furiously, Una raised up her hips to try and dislodge him inadvertently rubbing his sex with her butt.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Una growled struggling under him.

Chance didn't waste the breath to answer her as he took her neck in his fangs causing her to go limp. Her gyrating body had excited him and his thoughts now were of taking her and giving up any further arguments. With her limp in his arms now, he began to explore her body.

Una moaned in shock as lost control of her body. She felt Chance begin to stroke her with his paws. She then felt Chance paws cupped her breast folding them up and down her nipples between his index fingers and middle one. She felt her body becoming aroused at his increasingly intimate touches.

She groaned involuntarily as she felt her sex becoming wet while her clitoris throbbed for attention. One of Chance's paws left her breasts and moved down her firm stomach to the area between her legs. His paw move over her outer lips, his finger slipping between them touching her clitoris. She let a low meow as Chance began to rub the small nub in slow circles. He didn't stop his rubbing even as he felt Una beginning to shake under him. She gasped and mewed as pleasurable waves built inside her, growing more and more intense. He didn't stop his rubbing till she screamed her climax, her juices now running down his palm and her legs.

Even as she came down from her high, Chance was returning her to a second orgasm. He finally let go of her scruff for a moment as he took the time to remove his shirt then kick off his socks and shoes. Before she could recover enough to resist, he again took her scruff once more and laid her out beside him then took his paws and unbuckled his belt then unbutton his pants before tugging the zipper down. In one quick movement, he pulled pants and underwear off and tossed them off the bed.

Now fully naked, he rolled them so that he was firmly on top then slowly placed his steel hard cock at her dripping entrance and thrust into her causing her to gasp then moan. He didn't move at all at first then drew back leaving only the tip of his member inside of her before thrusting back inside. His rhythm was fast and hard growing in speed and strength till he was thrusting into her wildly. Under him, Una mewed and meow as she felt his thickness slowly stretch and fill her. Inch by inch she felt Chance slide further inside of her until she felt him hit a wall and could go no further. Una winced. Chance groaned. He slowly pulled himself out then quickly rammed himself back in until his movements became a blur.

When she felt like she could take no more, her inner walls of her vagina clamped tightly down on Chance's penis. All she wanted was for him to go as deep as he could inside of her so that she could ride the waves of pleasure that were overtaking her.

Chance shut his eyes, becoming aware of nothing but the tightness surrounding him, squeezing him, milking him. He needed more! As fast as he was pumping before, he pumped twice as fast now. Una was squeezing him so much tighter, so much faster, and it felt so good! Chance could feel his orgasm rushing forward as he rammed as hard and as deep into Una as he could. He released her scruff and roared as his body finally released. He held still shuddering as he emptied himself into her warm channel then collapsed onto her limp body.

The room was silent except for their pants. Their bodies were hot and sweaty from the intense and violent lovemaking.

When he recovered enough, Chance suddenly withdrew from her body and got off the bed to search his clothes frantically.

On the bed, Una eyed him in confusion. She didn't know how to handle what had just happened between them. Before she could say anything, he saw him grab his pants and dig something out of his back pocket then walk back to the bed.

She sat up and watched him warily as he approached. Chance sat down beside her.

"Give me your paw." Chance said, reaching out for it.

"Why?" Una asked, keeping her paws clasped before her.

But Chance wasn't have anymore of her stubbornness or suspicions. He snatched out his paw and grabbed her left paw, bringing it close to him. Una immediately began to struggle until she felt something being slipped on one of her fingers.

She froze and looked at her paw that he'd released. Studying her fingers she saw a ring on one of them. She gaped at it for a moment before jerking her head up to stare in shock at Chance.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I wanted to clear up things between us. Yes, Felina and I have been spending time with each other but only because she was helping me find the right engagement ring. We didn't say anything because this was supposed to be a surprise for you. But it seems everyone else around us decided there was something else going on and jumped to the wrong conclusions. Gossip is always getting twisted and you should have just come out and asked me before getting so upset." He gently admonished her.

"But I heard you and Felina talk about it. It sounded like you were…" Una began to stutter.

"That I was asking her paw in marriage? No, Una, it was you I wanted to marry. That's why I was so upset that you suddenly wanted to break up with me. I wasn't about to let you go, not without knowing why things ended between us first." Chance said quietly.

Una looked at Chance then away feeling her face burn with shame at being stupid enough to believe gossip as truth. She really should have known better after all that was what her job entailed......ferreting out fact from fiction and here she was falling for it herself.

"I'm sorry, Chance, I really am! I know better than to believe in gossip but I......anyway, I'm sorry I didn't just ask you what was going on in the first place." She said, totally embarrassed.

Chance reached out to touch her cheek as he leaned close. "It's alright now. Felina told me about your father and what he did to your mother. It was awful, yes, and I understand why you would feel the need to keep others at bay so you wouldn't get hurt. Knowing this, I still made the mistake of skulking about with Felina and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to keep it a secret. That just was asking for trouble and I got it in spades." He said ruefully, sweeping her in his arms and hugging her.

"No, Chance…I…"

"Shh, what's done is done, let's move past that now."

With that, Chance captured Una's mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. Una let him take her away into a world of pleasure once more. Their bodies pressed together and stoked the fires as their paws stroked and petted. Suddenly, Chance gently pulled away a little and looked into her eyes.

"Before we go any farther. Una, would you do me the honor of being my mate?" Chance asked sincerely.

"Oh, Chance, yes! I'll be your mate." Una said happily before she kissed him again.

Chance purred with joy as he kissed her back then wrapped his arms tighter and laid them back onto the bed. He was thrilled to know he had this wonderful she-kat in his life again and that she would soon be his mate.


End file.
